Tangled Mane
by TickleBerry
Summary: OK I couldn't think of a GOOD title... Anyway, Flynn Rider is a pegasus thief who literally flies into Fluttershy's tower. Fluttershy, however can't leave the tower due to Rarity's orders.


"Your turn Angel, what do you spy?", Fluttershy asked. A white bunny, tucked her arms into her armpits and waved them around like she was flying. Fluttershy watched her leap around into the air, then pointed out into the blue skies. "No no no Angel, Rarity said I must not go outside! It's much safer in here...". She picked up Angel with her hoofs and started to dust the book shelves, mop the floor, wash the curtains until it was quarter past seven. They've baked an apple pie using Applejack's recipes, sang along, read stories over and over until they've had enough. Fluttershy looked out and window of the tower and sighed, she wished she was as free as the flock of birds flying in the blue sky.

_Thread by thread, stitching it together... _Rarity sang as she came home from the market. She carried a basket full of apples from Sweet Apple Acres in preparation for Fluttershy's snack. "Fluttershy!", she called out sweetly, "Let down your mane!" The lonely pegasus stuck her head out her window and watched as Rarity extended her baby pink mane and used it to climb up like rope. Fluttershy gazed upon the open meadow still day dreaming about frolicking in the garden. "Oh goodness! Don't look outside! You'll wrinkle like a prune!", Rarity warned. She stopped to face poor Fluttershy and gave her a sweet smile. She used her horn to brush Fluttershy's mane and listened to the sweet, soft sound of her voice. _What is this place filled with so many wonders? Casting its spell that I am now under? _"Alright, now Rarity you know my birthday is coming up?", Fluttershy grinned from ear to ear, "All I want is to go visit the royal gardens!"

Rarity frowned, then patted Fluttershy's mane like she was a little filly. "But you don't understand! It's much safer up here than down there! Besides you don't know what lurks within the shadows now do you? I knew someday this day would come... listen to me honey, it's much more dangerous outside; griffons, enchantresses... you know..."

That night, Fluttershy was cooped up under the coves of her bed and struggled to sleep. She couldn't help think about the worst case scenarios of the outdoors. The next day, Rarity had gone out to buy some materials to make dresses. Fluttershy thought about the dangers rarity had warned her about, she didn't really care that much anymore, she just wanted to spread her pegasus wings and taste the fresh air.

Flynn Rider. One of the most wanted thieves in Equestria. He galloped on all four hooves along with his two henchmen. He flew to the top of the roof a the castle and snatched the lost princess' crown. Unfortunately, one of the guards caught him by surprise. Flynn flew out of the sky light and glided away, leaving his henchmen behind. He laughed in victory from escaping and managed to find a hiding spot in a tower. Landing gently straight through the window, Fluttershy used her hind legs and kicked him in the face. She had noticed a spark from his satchel has caught her eye. Even though looking through someone's satchel is an impolite thing to do, Fluttershy couldn't resist the temptation. Picking out the shiny object, she didn't know what it was. It looked like a ring, but it was oversized for a finger, it looked like a hula hoop, but it was way to small and to valuable. Angel Bunny pointed the top of her head as Fluttershy placed it on her mane. It was a crown. The sparkle in her crown glittered along with her turquoise eyes, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

The smile on her face faded, she needed to put the crown back before the pegasus woke up. She then lifted up his chocolate brown mane, she'd never seen anyone like him before. His eyelids popped open, making Fluttershy scream bloody murder and kicking him in the face once more until he was unconscious. "Oh dear… what do I do? Rarity will be back any second!", Fluttershy shrieked. Angel bunny tapped her rabbit feet against Fluttershy's hoof and pointed directly at the closet.

_Thread by thread, stitching it together…_ Rarity sang out loud to herself as she trotted peacefully towards the tower. _… I'm making Fluttershy's dress… _Fluttershy panicked as she heard Rarirty's voice getting closer and closer. She tried many attempts to hide the unconscious pegasus in the closet, but his hoof, tail, head, kept popping out.

"Fluttershy! Let down your mane!", Rarity called out in a melodic voice.

Finally, she managed to lock the pony away which is rather unusual place to hide someone. She bowed her head out the window as Rarirty used the magic of her horn to extend Fluttershy's mane and use it as a rope. Angel bunny hid away as Rarity entered the room. She placed her sewing supplies near her sewing machine and began sewing away. _…Yard by yard, never stressed and that's the art of the dress…_

Angel bunny crept silently towards Fluttershy and tapped her hoof to get her attention. Fluttershy's eyes widened as Angel pointed at the locked closet. She pushed her hind hooves towards Rarity and tapped them once more with her feet. Fluttershy was nervous, she didn't know how Rarity would react. "Yes dear?", Rarity asked. "You know my birthday is coming up…", Fluttershy said calmly. Angel bunny slapped her paw against her face and pointed at the closet. Rarity nodded and started snipping away into her fabric. Fluttershy knew that telling her about the pegasus in the closet would've been a terrible idea. "… um… I would like a necklace made of the most purest of pearls from the seaside?"

Rarirty paused for a moment and replied with a smile. "You do realise that it'll take me DAYS to get the most purest of pearls?"

Fluttershy nodded in fear. Rarirty packed a few supplies and instructed Fluttershy to never leave the tower. She then used her magic once more to extend Fluttershy's mane and climbed out of the window.

He awoke, sitting on a chair all tied and confused. Fluttershy took a deep breath and trotted nervously to to the tied up pony."Who are you and how did you find me?", she asked bashfully. Flynn's eyes widened as the light shone above what beauty stood before him. Clearing his throat, he answered, "I know not who **you** are, nor how I came to find **you**, but may I just say… Hey." He smiled with his top set of teeth hanging out. "… How you doing?" Fluttershy stood there frozen stuff, she felt like kicking him in the face once more, but he seemed to have experienced enough pain in one day. "What are you doing here, Flynn Rider?", she asked in a much braver and louder tone. The pegasus explained how he was running away from the royal guards and how he believed that the tower was a good hiding spot. He looked around where his satchel was, but Fluttershy hid it somewhere where no one could find it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: It's a similar plot to Tangled, I still used Flynn Rider as you can tell. Only Cut out a few bits and pieces. I did copy a few quotes from the actual movie, because they did seem amusing. The lyrics I used were 'Art of the Dress' and Fluttershy's healing incantation is actually from 'So Many Wonders'. More chapters coming soon :)<em>


End file.
